Christmas Confessions
by Maceus
Summary: It's Christmas, and Soul has some confessions. Really cute SoMa. Soul/Maka


**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

"I can't believe that you're making me do this."

Soul was inside of Black Star's room, looking rather ridiculous in a Santa costume. He kept scratching at his neck, choking on the white fluff that was tickling the end of his nose. "Is this really necessary?"

"Soul," Black Star slung his arm around his best friends shoulder. "_Soul…_ Do you want to get her?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "Are we really gonna go through this again?"

"Answer the question."

Soul huffed and looked at the ground. "Yes of course I do."

"And we decided that today was the day, no matter what?"

Soul gulped. "Yeah…"

"I mean… you bought her a necklace, you been ranting about her for days and days and _days_…" Black Star laughed loudly. "You're lucky that I haven't already shoved you at her and screamed '_Just do it!_'"

Soul had a good laugh with Black Star, but his stomach was in his throat. He could hear the girls and Kid on the other side of the door, and amongst the girls… _her,_ he didn't dare think of her name unless he wanted to just fall over on the floor and pass out.

_Sure, kill kishin eggs, no problem… Do-_this_-impossible._

"Come on, Black Star! We're gonna start without you!" came Patty's voice through the door.

"Here we go, Soul." said Black Star, clapping Soul on the shoulder. "You know, you should feel honored, I'm not a wingman to just anybody…"

Black Star's voice seemed to suddenly go on mute, the door had opened… and there she was.

She was in a red dress, obviously going for a festive look, but setting Soul on fire. The dress came to the middle of her thigh, and, as Soul got a clear view, showed her full back. Her front, thankfully, didn't show too much… but it still showed. Her hair was down in spiraling curls, and it was evident that Liz had gotten some make-up on her, her emerald eyes even more gorgeous than before.

Soul's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. His legs felt like lead as he just stared a he beauty before him.

And he was supposed to ask her out? Yeah, right.

Soul's mouth was dry. Black Star was trying to push him forward, but he wouldn't budge.

He suddenly got enough energy to turn around.

"I can't do this, Black Star, I just can't…"

Soul was shaking his head, the little ball on the end of his hat whipping back and forth.

"C'mon, Soul…"

"Just, look at her, Black Star!" Soul exclaimed, pointing at Maka. Black Star looked, and a misty look glazed over his eyes. "Hey!" Soul punched him. "Don't look at her! _Mine!_"

"But you just said-"

Soul shook his head and turned around, heading towards the door. "You know what, never mind. I'm just gonna go-"

"Nice costume, Soul!"

Every muscle in Soul's body seized up at the sound of Maka saying his name. He swallowed, hard, and turned around on his heels, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

"H-Hey-ey Maka."

Black Star hit him on the back of the head, causing the hat to fall off. Everyone laughed, Maka's bell-like laugh being the most prominent of all, causing Soul's knees to wobble.

They poured glasses of cider and, well, were merry. Patty was discussing the newest G.W.S. (giraffe wellness society) news, Kid was straightening out the Christmas decorations, Liz was painting her nails, you get the picture. There were multiple occasions where Black Star had to nudge Soul because he was staring at Maka so much.

"Presents!" squealed Patty. "Mine first!"

She handed everybody identical boxes, all revealed to be multi-colored giraffes with pink bows around their necks. Everybody handed out their gifts, which left one person left.

Soul.

He handed everybody their gifts, each pertaining to their personalities. After they were opened and thank yous were exchanged, Soul was still holding a long, red box with a gold bow on it.

"You've left me out, Soul," Maka teased, elbowing Soul.

He gave a weak laugh, pulling up the box. "No I haven't, Maka."

Maka smiled as she took the box from Soul, laughing a little, picking at the edges of the wrapping.

"What?" Soul chuckled a little. "I thought that I should wrap it myself."

"Thank you," said Maka, tearing away at the wrapping paper. Soul felt himself begin to breathe heavily as he could see the white of the box begin to be revealed.

A smile pulling on her glossed lips, Maka removed the lid of the white box.

"Oh… Soul…"

It was a silver heart filled with a beautiful, clear diamond. And floating inside of the middle like a bird, was a beautifully scripted name.

_Soul_

"Maka?"

Maka looked away from the necklace to his face, and Soul was surprised to see that Maka looked into his eyes with more intent and desire than the necklace. He had always thought that girls loved nothing more than jewelry, but the way that Maka was looking at him right now made him forget what he was saying.

Another, a little bit harsher nudge from Black Star brought him back to reality.

"Maka, I-" he took a deep breath. "I love you. A lot. Would you do me the amazing honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Her lips broke into the widest smile that Soul had ever seen. "Oh, _Soul_!"

She leapt into his arms, kissing him, repeatedly, on the cheek. The gang broke up into laughs at Maka's sudden display of affection. Maka slid from his arms with a light blush on her face.

Soul took the necklace from her, walking around to her back and putting the necklace on Maka from behind. It fit her well, lying perfectly on her chest. The blush on her face grew, but it was nothing compared to the blush she had after what happened next.

A little binding of mistletoe hovered from the door and floated over to the new couple, resting right above their heads.

"Blair!" shouted Soul, looking around Maka to see the small purple cat it the doorway, licking her paw and looking innocent.

Soul chuckled, looking up at he mistletoe, then back at Maka, shrugging his shoulders suggestively. Maka slid her hands up Soul's chest and around his neck, a fire that Soul had never seen before in her eyes.

"Kiss me, Soul."

Soul was all too willing to comply.

**Reviews are more than welcome! Let me know what you think! And merry Christmas!**


End file.
